The High School and the Strawberry
by Celia Uchiha
Summary: Et si Ichigo, ses amis, les shinigamis et les arrancars menaient une vie normale comme vous et moi et s'ils allaient dans le même lycée ? Et bien, ça donne cette fic ! Collaboration avec Ludivinne. School-fic. IchiRuki et autres. Rating T au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

_Celia Uchiha : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, comme vous pouvez le constater en allant sur mon profil, je n'ai encore écrit aucune fanfic. Ou du moins, j'ai essayé d'en écrire, mais vu que j'aimais pas le résultat, j'ai rien publié. Bref, cette première fic que je publie est écrite en collaboration avec Ludivinne, et le premier chapitre, donc, c'est elle qui l'écrit !_

_Donc, cette fic sera une school-fic dans le fandom de Bleach, tout simplement, et je sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner... Oui, on se lance dans une fic avec des idées pour 3 ou 4 chapitres minimum, et j'exagère. Moi, à la base, je voulais faire une school-fic basique, vu que y'en a pas beaucoup dans le fandom de Bleach, mais bon... Ouais, autant changer. Toute façon, c'est impossible de raisonner cette folle *montre Ludi du doigt* quand elle est partie dans un délire alors qu'on veut faire un truc plus ou moins sérieux..._

_Que dire de plus… Ah, bah, vous remarquerez qu'on va rajouter nos commentaires persos dans le texte, on abrège nos pseudos par notre initiale. ^^_

_Allez, et enjoy !_

_Un mot à dire avant le début, Ludi ?_

_Ludivinne : Mes chers amis ! ^^_

_Comme Celia l'a dit, on va présenter une school-fic... totalement délirante !_

_Je pense que vous remarquerez la __très __nette différence d'écriture entre elle et moi lol ! (bah c'est une shinigami et moi une arrancar, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?) (C - Ça explique nos attitudes l'une envers l'autre... Oui, attendez-vous à nous entendre gueuler...)_

_Bon, pour le premier chapitre, c'est moi qui commence ^^ !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Premier jour...<strong>

« Je vous souhaite tout d'abord la bienvenue dans notre lycée pour commencer cette nouvelle année... »

_"Bon, il abrège, le vieux ?"_ pensa Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen, 15 ans, cheveux oranges, yeux marrons. (L : Et non ! Pas shinigami remplaçant !)

« ... dans la joie et la bonne humeur ... »

_"C'est ça ! On est au paradis, et pas du tout enfermés dans un vieux bahut pourri qui pue la transpiration !"_

« ... J'espère que vous continuerez ou débuterez votre nouvelle année dans le grand bonheur qu'ont trouvé tous les grands savants comme... »

_"Ouais ! Super ! En plus d'être vieux et de radoter, à propos de la soi-disant bonne humeur, c'est un malade du travail ! Génial !"_se dit ironiquement le roux en n'écoutant qu'à moitié le discours, c'est-à-dire, juste les phrases qui le dérangeaient.

Il était entouré d'élèves de toutes classes, qui, visiblement, se passionnaient tout autant que lui pour le discours.

« ... J'espère aussi qu'AUCUN désagrément ne sera apporté par l'un de vous, mes chers élèves... » le regard du (vieux) directeur dériva sur un groupe d'adolescents, et plus particulièrement sur ce qui semblait être le chef du gang, un gars musclé aux cheveux bleus électriques, qui ne semblait pas très commode...

_"De mieux en mieux ! On a des yakuzas en prime !"_

«... J'espère aussi qu'il n'y aura PLUS de réunions de groupes qui déclencheront des désagréments dans la cour... » Cette fois, le regard du vieux passa du yakuza à un terminale aux longs cheveux noirs, que des centaines de groupies _en fleur_ entouraient, puis à un autre élève aux cheveux courts, qui était lui aussi entouré de ses fans attitrées _en herbe_. (L: Cherchez pas à comprendre mon humour...) Tous les deux étaient vêtus coûteusement et semblaient s'intéresser à ce qui les entourait autant qu'à leur premier éternuement. (L : J'ai dit : cherchez pas à comprendre mon humour !)

_"Et maintenant, des fangirls et des gosses de riches !"_

« ... J'espère ensuite qu'il n'y aura PAS de grève sur des sujets nutritionnels... » La cible du regard fût une belle blonde, à peau mate, au bonnet G, entourée d'un groupe qui ne semblait pas trop s'intéresser aux garçons qui bavaient pourtant près d'elles.

_"Et bah… J'aurais droit à quoi après les féministes malades de régimes alimentaires ?"_

« ... Et j'espère aussi qu'il n'y aura plus d'autres problèmes, quelles qu'en soient les raisons ! » Le (vieux chnoque de) directeur parcourut l'assemblée d'élèves du regard, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur des élèves qui étaient visiblement particulièrement concernés.

_"Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans ce collège ? Heureusement que Chad et Shiro (C : Dans cette fic, c'est le hollow d'Ichigo qu'on appelle Shiro (ils sont jumeaux). Parce que "Shirosaki Kurosaki", ça fait bizarre, "Ogihci Kurosaki", c'est imprononçable, et "Hichigo Shirosaki", bah ça existe pas de parents qui donnent à leurs enfant deux noms qui ont une lettre de différence, surtout qu'on l'entend quasiment pas.) sont là, dans la même galère que les nouveaux comme moi..."_ Un sourire sadique (L : Digne d'un shinigami ! Nan, tape pas, Celia ! C'était pour rire !) (C : Rien à foutre ! *frappe Ludi*) naquit sur son visage. Il ne serait pas seul à se retrouver dans un lycée inconnu !

_**Quelques heures plus tard, à la sortie du lycée...**_

"We are the CHAMPION ! THE CHAAAAAMPIOOOOOONNEEEEEE !"

Ichigo fit ce qu'il pût pour éviter le malade mental qui avait probablement bu plus que de raison (pour se retrouver dans un état aussi pathétique) et qui maintenant cherchait à prouver qu'il était « THE CHAMPIONNNNE » à notre ami aux cheveux roux (L : pas shinigami remplaçant, j'ai dis !) (C : C'est bon, on a compris qu'on n'était pas dans le manga d'origine, qui est le meilleur de tous les temps, le meilleur qui n'ait jamais exis-) (L : *frappe Celia* Désolée, sinon, tu t'arrêteras jamais. Et puis, c'est une vengeance pour tout à l'heure !).

Bien sûr (L : Comme un con !) (C : *se relève* Qu'il était.), il était sorti en douce pour ne pas à avoir à subir la pause déjeuner et surtout pour s'acheter à manger. Bah oui, pour le premier jour, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait se payer le luxe de s'acheter sa pitance (L : On dirait un petit chien maltraité...) au Mac'do ou un truc du genre ! Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu de devoir fuir un malade à la sortie. Qui prévoit d'ailleurs de fuir un malade à la sortie du lycée ?

Personne...

Mais en même temps, il fallait avouer qu'il l'avait cherché, l'alcoolo... Il lui était rentré dedans, lui avait écrasé le pied, et renversé sa bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine... Pour revenir à nos moutons, une course commença :

_« Attention, attention ! Mesdames et messieurs !_

_Carotte-orange (C : Une carotte, c'est censé être orange, non ?) et The Fou vont entamer une course qui restera dans les annales des records des courses qui reste dans les annales des courses des annales de-_

_Bon, Carotte-orange commence à nous faire les 50km/heure et The Fou le suit avec une allure de 55km/heure !_

_Carotte-orange accélère... Le suspens est à son comble !_

_Ouah ! The Fou décide d'employer les grands moyens ! Il lance son arme favorite « la-bouteille-de-whisky-vide-qu'il-vient-de-finir-mais-qui-fait-mal-quand-même » !_

_Pourtant, Carotte-orange n'est pas très surpris et réussit, grâce à de merveilleux réflexes, à éviter l'objet non répertorié dans la catégorie « Bon pour la santé », que ce soit vide ou plein !_

_... (L : Bon, okay, c'était pas drôle) ..._

_La course continue ..._

_Oh mais que se passe t-il ? The Fou commence à fatiguer ?_

_Peut-être que son arme favorite (vide) (C : Oui, on va dire qu'il en a une 2ème, n'oublions pas qu'il a lancé l'autre.) commence à l'handicaper ?_

_Ah ! Carotte-orange saisit sa chance et fait un dernier sprint-de-la-mort-qui-tue !_

_Il a passé la ligne d'arrivée !_

_OUAIS ! IL A BATTU LE RECORD !_

_HE IS THE CHAMPION ! THE CHAMPIIIIOOOOONNNE !__»_

(C : Je peux le refaire avec ma version ? Non ? Rien à foutre.

"Un Alcoolo sauvage apparaît !

Ichigo ! En avant ! (C : Parce que ça le fait pas si on dit "Ichigo, go !")

Ichigo utilise Fuite à 50km/h !

Alcoolo sauvage utilise Poursuite à 55km/h !

Ichigo accélère !

Alcoolo sauvage utilise Lancer de bouteille de whisky vide !

Alcoolo sauvage rate son attaque !

La fatigue rend Alcoolo sauvage confus !

Ichigo utilise Fuite en sprint !

Alcoolo sauvage est semé !"

…

Désolée, je me suis faite un gros délire toute seule.

Roh, vous plaignez pas, c'est rien à côté de Ludi !) (L : Pardon ?) (C : Rien, rien… ^^')

Dans les émissions de télé ou les films, la ligne d'arrivée était généralement une bande blanche et noire à carreaux, que le champion traversait, vainqueur, mais néanmoins en sueur, et non sans de nouvelles difficultés sur le dos ...

Sauf qu'Ichigo, lui, en manquant de renverser quelqu'un, venait d'atterrir au supermarché (rappelons que son but premier était de se trouver à manger) et de s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

"Mais tu peux pas faire un peu attention, non ?"

Ichigo se redressa tant bien que mal, releva la tête, et vit une adolecente, sûrement une collégienne, le toiser d'un air supérieur, les mains sur les hanches.

Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient un peu avec sa robe jaune et ses yeux bleus la faisaient ressembler à une petite chibi.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, sonné par la chute.

"Quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue ?"

Un sourire nerveux naquit sur le visage d'Ichigo. Sur quel ton ce microbe osait lui parler, là ?

"Hé ! Tu me parles pas comme ça, minus !

- C'est moi la minus ? Tu vas voir !"

Elle essaya de sauter sur son adversaire pour l'étrangler, mais celui-ci mit simplement sa main sur la tête de la fille pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Pour un spectateur extérieur, la scène serait plutôt comique.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de débattements inutiles, la fille changea de tactique.

Elle se baissa soudain, et fit un croche-pied à l'adolescent, qui, avec la grâce d'un éléphant, s'écrasa à nouveau face sur le carrelage du magasin.

"Espèce de-

- Tu l'as mérité !"

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant le jeune homme roux dans un état de fureur indescriptible. Lui, qui était parti pour trouver simplement de quoi remplir son estomac, se retrouvait à fuir un fou (THE Fou) puis à se faire battre par une gamine (une petite chibi) !

"Besoin d'aide ?" demanda une voix inconnue _et_ ironique.

Ichigo vit la main de l'inconnu et l'accepta. Une fois remis debout, notre fraisy étudia le nouveau venu. (L : Y en aura beaucoup, des nouveaux venus !) (Ichigo : NOOOOOONNN !) Il avait des cheveux blancs/argentés, et apparemment, c'était quelqu'un de son âge, à un an près.

"Moi c'est Gin ! dit il joyeusement. Et toi ?

- Ichigo. C'était qui cette fille ...? fit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

- Oh, elle ? Bah dis donc, faut croire que personne a l'intention de manger à la cantine, aujourd'hui... Tous obligés de s'enfuir pour avoir quelque chose de mangeable... Si tu veux tu savoir, c'était Rukia, la soeur de Hisana, qui est la petite-amie de Byakuya.

- Qui ça ?

- Eh bien, maintenant, au vu de la tournure des évènements, je dirais... Celui qui va sûrement te torturer avant de te tuer...

- Hein ?

- Tu viens de te mettre à dos l'un des groupes les plus imposants du lycée. Bonne chance ! Je te conseille d'écrire ton testament assez rapidement ! Et lègue-moi un petit truc pour me remercier de t'avoir prévenu !" lança toujours joyeusement le blanco (L : Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...). Aussi, conseil d'ami : trouve-toi rapidement un groupe pour ne pas être en reste !"

Sur ce, Gin partit en laissant _une fraise au bord de la gauffre_ _sucré_...

... (L : Je sais, c'est pas drôle.) (C : Voire désespérant.) ... (L : Je reprends.)

Sur ce, Gin partit en laissant Ichigo au bord du gouffre de l'incompréhension.

_"Il est dans l'école, ce type ? Et comment il m'a retenu alors qu'il a dû seulement m'apercevoir tout à l'heure ? Allez, j'essaie de m'en souvenir, histoire de pas avoir l'air d'un con avec ma manie de ne pas me souvenir des gens..._

_Et puis, c'est quoi ça, «Trouve toi rapidement un groupe pour ne pas être en reste. » ?_

_Super mon premier jour de bahut !"_ pensa amèrement Ichigo...

* * *

><p><em>Ludivinne : Alors, alors, alors ? Un petit commentaire ? *yeux de chibi*<em>

_Je peux peut-être organiser un rendez-vous avec Grimmjow ou Ulquiorra pour celles qui veulent ..._

_**Ulquiorra**__ : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_**Moi**__ : Rien, rien Nii-san ! Excuse moi ! ^^'_

_Celia Uchiha : Des reviews pour Ludi ? Moi, j'ai pas écrit grand chose, là, donc, c'est surtout pour elle. Allez, à plus ! __Edit : On n'a pas expliqué ce que Rukia faisait au supermarché... Disons qu'elle s'est trouvée un boulot de vendeuse, hein ? Toute façon, ça a pas une grande importance, mais c'est toujours bien de savoir comment un perso se retrouve dans un situation ou une autre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Celia Uchiha : Salut, c'est moi qui fais le chapitre cette fois ! Donc, c'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose, mais ça m'a l'air acceptable... Parce que, y'a un truc qui est chiant dans mes textes : à la relecture, quoique j'aie écrit, je trouve toujours ça ennuyant... Ça doit être à cause du manque de variété des temps utilisés et du manque de descriptions (enfin, quand je lis un Zola, les descriptions, je m'en passerais bien, hein...)... Bref, je me fais de la contre-pub là, c'est pas une bonne idée ! Enjoy !_

_Ludivinne : Dramatise pas les choses ! C'est très bien pour une shinigami ! *essuie un regard noir* Bon okay, je me tais... Bonne Lecture ! ^^_

* * *

><p>Ichigo revint au lycée. Il avait au final acheté de la nourriture pour lui et son ami.<p>

"Yo, Chad, j'ai pas mis trop de temps ? (L : Nan, t'es juste un peu en retard d'une heure mais bon...) (C : Nan, il a fait vite, je te rappelle qu'il s'est fait courser par un alcoolo ! Quoique, il a été retardé par Rukia... Bref, les temps se compensent (ça me rappelle mon cours de physique sur les forces et le principe d'inertie...), et il arrive à temps !)

- Non, pas de problème."

Son ami était en réalité Yasutora Sado, qu'il surnommait Chad, un des ses amis de son ancien lycée qui avait changé d'école en même temps que lui.

"On ne mange pas avec Shiro ?

- Bah, tu sais, on s'est jamais vraiment entendu, lui et moi.

- C'est quand même ton frère, non ?

- De tout façon, même si je voulais, regarde-le : il traîne déjà avec d'autres types."

Shiro était le frère jumeau d'Ichigo, et il semblait discuter depuis un moment déjà avec un élève plus âgé d'un an ou deux à l'air peu avenant ainsi que son "gang". Ichigo se souvenait l'avoir remarqué pendant le discours (ennuyeux) du directeur. Comment oublier un type avec des cheveux bleus ? (L : Que celles qui l'ont reconnu lèvent la main ! *toutes les fans lèvent la main*)

"Ichigo ?"

Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts venait d'interpeller notre fraise aux cheveux oranges (C : Cherchez l'erreur...). Elle était accompagnée d'une autre fille aux cheveux longs et roux, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

"Tatsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A ton avis ? J'admire le paysage, évidemment ! Bah non, je fais ma rentrée en seconde, crétin ! Je sais que le tact c'est pas ton truc, mais tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air heureux de me voir !

- Ah mais t'en fais pas, je suis juste surpris ! On s'est plus vu depuis au moins un an, depuis que j'ai arrêté de venir au dojo ! Tu crois que je m'attendais à te revoir ici ?

- Mouais... Bon, je te présente Orihime Inoue, elle vient de la même école que moi. Orihime, lui, c'est Ichigo Kurosaki, un ancien élève du dojo où je travaille le vale tudo, comme t'as pu l'entendre.

- Enchantée !

- Bon, Chad, la folle aux cheveux courts qui gueule tout le temps, c'est Tatsuki Arisawa, et tu l'auras compris, c'est une camarade du dojo où j'allais. Lui, c'est Chad, un ami du collège.

- Yasutora Sado, enchanté. (L : Remarque : Ichigo s'est pas pris de coups !)

- Bon, on mange ensemble ? Je connais personne ici. Toi non plus, j'imagine ?

- Ouais, bien vu.

- D'ailleurs, Shiro est pas là ? Vous êtes jumeaux, non ?

- J'vais le dire combien de fois ? On s'entend pas si bien que ça, et il s'est trouvé une bande de... 'Fin, je sais pas comment les définir, mais c'est pas le genre de types avec qui je m'entends."

Ils achevèrent rapidement leurs repas, et continuèrent à discuter encore longtemps. Cependant, ils furent interrompus :

"KUROSAKI ! SADO ! VENEZ VOUS BATTRE ! (L : Faut comprendre qu'un shônen, même dans les school-fics, contient les mots : "VENEZ VOUS BATTRE !")

- Je crois qu'on vous appelle, les mecs.

- Putain, c'est quoi ça encore ?"

Ichigo regarda du haut du toit ce qui se passait, car l'appel venait d'en bas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichigo ?

- C'est ce Rei... Ch'ais plus quoi, du collège Togata, je crois.

- Reiichi Ôshima ? (C : Oui, ce type apparaît dans le chapitre 0,8 de Bleach, entre les 107 et 108, à la fin du tome 12, et je me suis largement inspirée de ce chapitre pour la suite, comme de l'épisode 227) (L : Z'êtes pas obligés de vérifier, c'est une source sûre en ce qui concerne Bleach...)

- Ouais, ça m'a l'air d'être ça. Je crois qu'il veut se battre juste parce que je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital pour l'empêcher de nous racketter, l'autre jour. Bon, on se grouille de descendre, avant qu'il massacre quelqu'un qui n'est pas concerné."

En moins de deux, ils étaient en bas.

_**En bas, juste avant l'arrivée d'Ichigo et de Chad...**_

"HYYYYYAAAAAARGH ! R-Reiichi Ôshima !

- D'où tu me connais, toi ?

- Ah, euh... Mizuiro, fais quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Je n'y suis pour rien si vous vous êtes retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire, Asano-san.

- Arrête de prendre ce ton distant et de faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas quand ça t'arrange, Mizuiro !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- K-K-K-K-K-K-KURO-KUROSAKI ! S-SADO ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, ILS VONT NOUS TUER, MIZUIROOOO !

- Calmez-vous, Asano-san. Et je vous prie de crier moins fort.

- Manquait plus que ça ! Déjà qu'on était censés être dans la même classe ! Et là, on se retrouve mêlés à leurs histoires !

- Bon, alors comme ça, vous êtes des amis de Kurosaki ?

- Nan, pas du tout !"

Tandis que Keigo faisait tout pour limiter ses chances de passer pour un ami d'Ichigo et de finir en otage ou quoique ce soit de ce style, Mizuiro commençait déjà à sympathiser avec les deux nouveaux arrivants.

"NAAAAAN, MIZUIRO ! ME TRAHIS PAS !

- Ce type a l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux. Donc, je suppose que toi aussi, non ?" fit Reiichi en faisant craquer ses poings.

Alors que Keigo commençait à se faire malmener par Reiichi, Mizuiro les présentait, lui et Keigo.

"Et y'aurait moyen de lui filer un petit coup de main ?

- Ouais, si tu nous trouves une excuse pour nous éviter d'être virés un fois qu'on aura massacré ce type.

- Aucun problème, je suis doué pour trouver des bonnes excuses. (L : Moi aussi ! Surtout en ce qui concerne les chapitres en retard !) (C : Ok, t'as intérêt à m'en trouver une bonne s'il-te-plaît, parce que c'est un peu ma faute si on est à la bourre...) (L : Tu sais que les lecteurs le lisent, ça ?) (C : Et merde !)

- Ok, alors c'est parti, Chad !"

L'incident fut vite réglé, en quelques coups de poing et de pied. Il rejoignirent les filles (L : Ça fait bizarre dit comme ça ...) sur le toit avec leurs deux nouvelles connaissances. Après de nouvelles présentations, Keigo n'arrêta pas de parler durant tout le reste de la pause déjeuner, principalement pour dire des choses inutiles. Après quoi, ils durent aller dans leurs nouvelles classes respectives pour les formalités de début d'année.

"C'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié, on est dans quelle classe déjà, Chad ?

- En seconde 3.

- Tiens, nous aussi, Tatsuki-chan, non ?

- Ouais, Orihime.

- Bah comme nous en fait, pas vrai, Mizuiro, hein ?

- Oui Keigo, tu étais le premier à paniquer à cette idée à cause de tes préjugés.

- HEY, T'ES PAS OBLIGE DE LEUR DIRE !"

Ils furent rapidement dans leur nouvelle classe. Les tables n'étaient pas collées, mais ils se mirent tout de même dans le même coin : au milieu de la classe, sur le côté (C : Près de la fenêtre, c'est toujours cool de regarder les oiseaux ou les nuages quand on s'ennuie en cours ! Nan, moi, en cours, je regarde pas par la fenêtre, je dessine ! ^^) (L : Ben moi... Attends ! Tu vas en cours, shinigami ?) (C : Ouais, c'est chiant, mais je suis bien obligée...), c'est plus discret. Ils s'étaient mis sur trois rangs et deux colonnes, Orihime et Tatsuki étaient les plus avancées, Ichigo et Chad au centre, et Keigo et Mizuiro derrière eux. Ichigo commença à observer un peu la classe, ou plutôt, les élèves. Alors, cinq gars qui traînaient avec le type aux cheveux bleus un peu plus tôt (et d'ailleurs Shiro s'était mis à côté de l'un d'eux) : un blond, un avec une espèce de tresse façon chinoise, un gros, un avec une coupe de punk, rouge et long d'un côté, brun et court de l'autre, et un dernier avec des cheveux blancs/gris ; ensuite, un blond avec un tatouage vert/turquoise sur la joue, accompagné d'un type avec un sourire de psychopathe, sûrement dans une autre classe, qui allait sans doute y retourner quand leur professeur arriverait (ou sécher les cours) ; un type à lunettes qui bouquinait ; et un groupe composé d'un punk aux cheveux rouges et avec des tatouages, d'une fille brune qui avait un air à la Orihime, d'un type blond à l'air endormi/fatigué/ennuyé, voire dépressif, et de...

Ichigo s'arrêta dans son analyse. _Elle_ ? Ichimaru lui avait bien dit qu'elle était dans l'école, mais il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit en quatrième/troisième, mais pas au lycée, et encore moins dans sa classe ! Bon, il n'en était qu'à sa première année dans ce lycée, il n'allait pas chercher les embrouilles, mais...

_"Ok, je dirais rien, mais si elle me cherche, je sens qu'on va pas s'entendre... Quoique, je ferais peut-être mieux d'écouter ce Gin Ichi... Ch'ais plus quoi, même si son air ne m'avait pas l'air très... bienveillant..."_

La fille en question se retourna vers lui, l'air étonné de le savoir ici. Elle lui jeta ensuite un regard moqueur, auquel Ichigo répondit par un regard noir. Heureusement, avant qu'un des deux n'interpelle l'autre, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un professeur. Les élèves se levèrent, comme le demandent les règles de respect. Il arriva au bureau et leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent sur le champ.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Sôsuke Aizen, et je serais votre professeur principal cette année, ainsi que votre professeur de japonais. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans cette école cette année..."

Il y eût des protestations dans la salle : ils n'allaient pas leur resservir le discours du matin, non ?

"Silence, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vais commencer par vous distribuer vos emplois du temps, et je vous ferais passer les formulaires et autres documents plus tard."

Lorsqu'ils reçurent leur emploi du temps, le groupe d'Ichigo regarda d'abord les heures de cours, puisqu'ils étaient nouveaux et que regarder les profs leur serait inutile.

"QUOI ? Autant d'heures de cours par semaine ?

- Ça change du collège.

- C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE ?

- Arrête de crier, Keigo, ça devient lourd.

- Toute façon, faut faire avec.

- MAIS ON VA CREVER CETTE ANNÉE SI ON A CA TOUT LE TEMPS !

- Je ne vous interdis pas de discuter de votre emploi du temps, mais rien ne vous empêche de le faire dans le calme. Votre nom, jeune homme ?

- Keigo Asano. Excusez-moi, Aizen-sensei !

- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, mais faîtes-moi le plaisir de parler moins fort."

Une fois le professeur parti, ils purent entendre des plaintes du côté des autres élèves, dans cette école depuis quelques années.

"C'est pas vrai ! On a Kurotsuchi en SVT et Zaraki en sport !

- Ah ouais, putain ! Au moins, on est sûrs d'avoir une bonne moyenne, vu ce qu'on risque si on a des mauvais résultats...

- Ouais, la dissection (pardon, vivisection) avec Kurotsuchi, et la mort avec Zaraki... On se demande d'où ils les sortent ces deux là, vu comment ils sont dangereux...

- Hey, c'est trop bien, on a langues anciennes juste après maths !

- Et ?

- Bah on a Ukitake-sensei en langues anciennes, et Kyôraku-sensei en maths ! On va perdre au moins une demi-heure du début du cours de maths, vu comment Kyôraku-sensei est irresponsable, et on va rater une demie-heure au début du cours d'Ukitake-sensei, vu qu'ils vont passer tout ce temps à causer ! En plus, Ukitake-sensei est toujours malade, et il se fait pas remplacer ! On va rater plein d'heures de cours !

- Ah ouais, bien vu ! Ils sont pas malins cette année !

- Cool, Tôsen-sensei pour ceux qui font espagnol ! Ses cours sont galères, vu qu'il est aveugle, mais il va ramener Sajin, son chien d'aveugle, en cours ! Et puis, c'est un bon prof !

- Et les allemands, ils ont qui ?

- Ishida-sensei. Il est sévère, mais c'est un prof normal, au moins.

- Et au fait, Aizen-sensei, vous l'avez déjà eu ?

- Ouais, il est hyper sympa, je crois que c'est le prof le plus populaire du lycée. Il punit jamais, mais il arrive à se faire respecter. Je l'ai jamais vu énervé, perso. Et on comprend bien et il arrive à rendre ses cours intéressants !

- Tant mieux ! Tiens, on a Luisenbarn-sensei en prof d'histoire-géo ! C'est un vieux, du coup, il râle tout le temps, et il est chiant comme c'est pas permis, mais il est pas aussi original que les autres, on a pas à se plaindre.

- Hey, on a Ôtoribashi-sensei en musique ! C'est un prof excellent, même si il a tendance à un peut trop exagérer sur sa vision de l'art !

- Tu m'étonnes, ce type, quand il part dans ses délires sur la musique... Et on a qui en anglais ?

- Kensei-sensei. Chiant à prononcer, hein ? (C : Tenez, essayez plusieurs fois :D) (L : Kensei-sensei, kensei-sensei kensei-seiesen kensei-sensei-seneksei kensen seinen ! C'est même chiant à écrire !) (C : Allez, j'essaie de le faire 5 fois sans faute de frappe ! Kensei-sensei, Kensei-sensei, Kensei-sensei, Kensei-sensei, Ken-sei-sensi... Mouais, c'est surtout dur de pas rectifier ses fautes de frappe...) Il est juste un peu sévère, faut pas l'énerver, en fait. Bon, on a fait le tour je crois."

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur conversation, Ichigo reprit son dialogue avec les autres.

"Vous avez entendu ça ? C'est quoi ce lycée de malades ? (C : A partir de là, je laisse le relais à Ludivinne, même si je corrige deux-trois trucs. C'est bizarre, dans les dialogues, je mets jamais qui parle, alors que Ludi le fait...)

- En tout cas, je pense qu'on n'a pas eu le pire... répondit Tatsuki.

- Oui, j'étais dans le collège à côté, et je peux vous assurer que c'était assez... Remuant. Un jour, y a eu l'alarme qui a été déclenchée car les canalisations ont été trouées... dit tranquillement Mizuiro.

- QUOI ? Comment t'es au courant ? TU M'AS RIEN DIT !

- Asano-san, vous devriez arrêter de crier. On vous regarde."

En effet, quelques personnes s'étaient retournées pour voir l'imbécile qui gueulait derrière eux.

"Asano, je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous mettre une heure de retenue dès le premier jour.

- Excusez-le, Aizen-sensei, c'est le premier jour, il est assez nerveux. Vous savez, le passage du collège au lycée est assez brusque pour certains...

- C'est bon, Kojima, c'est bien ça ? Bien, je vais passer l'éponge pour aujourd'hui, mais je ne serais pas aussi indulgent à partir de demain."

Aizen-sensei reprit alors son ennuyeux discours, servi par tous les profs principaux, tandis qu'Ichigo regardait à nouveau tour à tour tous les élèves de sa classe. Son regard s'arrêta sur son frère jumeau, Shiro. Apparemment, celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec son voisin (un gars de la bande du mec aux cheveux bleus). Soudain, un type lança un papier en direction de Shirosaki, mais rata son lancer, et le papier atterrit plus loin, près d'Ichigo, qui ne pût s'empêcher de lire rapidement les quelques mots :

"Shirosaki, RDV 19h00 rue Tsukishima."

Interloqué, Ichigo renvoya cependant le papier vers son frère qui le fusillait du regard. Pourquoi Shirosaki avait-il rendez-vous à 19h dans une rue inconnue ...?

* * *

><p><em>Celia : Bon, désolée, j'ai pas pu finir le chapitre, je manque un peu de temps en ce moment, alors j'ai laissé la fin à Ludi, comme je l'ai précisé dans le texte. Pitié, des reviews pour ma première fic ? *yeux de chien battu*<em>

_Ludivine : Bon cette fois, c'est pour Celia, les commentaires ! Elle a presque tout fait ! ^^ (J'ai bien dit presque !)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ludivine : C'est à moi d'écrire le chapitre ! ^^ Alors, alors... Que va t-il se passer ? Je préviens tout de suite ! Je me tape un délire un moment dans ce chapitre puis je passe à un passage... Plus sérieux, voire glauque, pour moi._

_Celia : Bah, bonne lecture tout le monde, et c'est tout. Ah, si, ça me gonfle que l'animé de Bleach s'arrête (et je me retiens de vous faire une crise), ça n'a rien à voir, mais fallait que je le dise._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le test.<strong>

**17h50, à la sortie du lycée ...**

Mes chers camarades !

Vous savez tous et toutes ce qui ce passe à la sortie d'un lycée, collège, école, maternelle... (L : Enfin peut-être pas pour la maternelle) N'est-ce pas ?

Les gens se POUSSENT, se BOUSCULENT, pour pouvoir ENFIN sortir de cette PRISON ! (C : Vire "prison" et remplace par "lieu de torture", avec les profs en tortionnaires...)

Et très franchement, nous les comprenons... (L : Enfin moi, je comprends en tout cas !) (C : Pareil.)

Et c'est ainsi que, vous l'aurez compris, Ichigo se retrouva au milieu de cette foule compacte d'élèves, avides de respirer la liberté, qui se bousculaient et se bloquaient le chemin.

Personne n'eut l'intelligence ni l'esprit d'ouvrir l'autre porte, permettant ainsi une sortie plus fluide, agréable et moins dangereuse ! (L : En même temps, ce ne sont que des humains, alors avoir cette idée était... trop en demander pour eux...) (C : Quand je pense que, nous, shinigamis, on est obligés de les protéger, ces humains... Enfin, pour les défendre, je dirais que dans mon lycée, on est ralentis par les gardiens de prison (= les pions), et ils nous laisseront jamais ouvrir la seconde porte...)

Après quelques minutes de chahut, notre fraisy (L : Nan, il est qu'à moi ! C'est moi qui le torture !) (C : J'le torturerais au prochain chapitre que je ferais !) réussit à sortir de la sinistre prison (alias lycée) (C : J'ai dit "lieu de torture" ! Tiens, l'autre jour, en anglais, on devait comparer école et cimetière... ^^) et à respirer l'air pur de la liberté nouvelle que l'on n'éprouve que quand on mange une tartine de nutella avec un bon verre de lait qui vient d'une vache qui mange de l'herbe bio tellement fraîche que vous sentez encore les déjections du merveilleux animal en train de brouter qui-(C : OK ! C'est bon, on a compris !)(L : Je reprends, donc !)

Donc, Ichigo sortit pour respirer l'air pur de la ville de Karakura. Bien que l'air en question sentait l'essence des voitures et la pisse de chien et la pollution produite par toutes sortes d'engins et la fumée du feu de bois que THE Fou venait d'allumer près de- Une minute !

Ichigo, en sueur, tourna lentement la tête vers le pyromane/alcoolo en question qui, avec une bouteille de cognac à la main (L : Ouah ! Je savais pas les alcoolos si raffiné ! Du Martel !) le regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents. (L : Il n'en avait plus beaucoup ...) Commença alors une course monumentale qui resta dans les annales des courses qui sont dans le registre des annales des- En fait non. (C : Dis, tu vas nous la refaire à chaque fois celle là ?)

THE Fou avait apparemment trop avalé de substances nuisibles pour la santé, mais extrêmement délicieuses, savoureuses, fortes, réchauffant jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de-(C : Je savais pas que tu étais si informée, question cognac !) (L : Moi non plus.) (C : Comment ça ?) (L : ...) et il s'évanouit, ivre mort, mais il respirait encore (malheureusement)...

Et c'est ainsi que la fuite d'Ichigo se passa bien.

...

Nan, pas complètement, sinon ça sera pas marrant ! Donc :

Alors qu'Ichigo Kurosaki prenait la fuite (et que le Petit Chaperon Rouge se promenait dans les bois), il se rendit compte qu'il s'était paumé en chemin (et le petit Chaperon-rouge rencontra le GrAnD mEcHaNt LoUp) (C : Yatta, y'a pas que moi qui ai un sens de l'orientation pourri, aussi nul que ceux de la 11ème division et que Zoro Roronoa dans One Piece ! Bref, on s'en fout et on reprend.).

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette familière... (et le LoUp MéChAnT mangea la vieille mère-grand.) (C : Mais c'est quoi ton délire sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?)

"Shiro, RDV 19h00 rue Tsukishima."

Shiro Kurosaki avait imédiatement remarqué Grimmjow Jaggerjack. (L : Faut dire qu'un type qui se teint les cheveux en bleu, ça passe pas inaperçu !) Il avait immédiatement voulu rentrer dans leur bande. Peu lui importait le fait que ce type n'ait pas l'air net, il trouvait justement que c'était encore plus excitant ! Shiro serra son portable et shoota dans une canette de soda vide. Il était stressé. Grimmjow avait bien voulu le prendre à condition de passer un « test ». Quel était ce test ? Il avait intérêt à le réussir si il ne voulait pas être seul.

Il ne pouvait pas aller vers son frère. Son caractère ainsi que ceux de ses fréquentations étaient trop calmes pour lui. Il ne s'entendrait assurément pas avec eux.

Etant enfants, puisqu'ils avaient reçu la même éducation, ils s'entendaient parfaitement, étaient très complices, et ne se quittaient jamais. Quoi de mieux que d'être avec son jumeau pour faire les 400 coups ?

Mais, peu à peu, ils s'étaient faits des amis différents, Ichigo dans un groupe, Shiro dans un autre, généralement moins fréquentable.

Ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Mais un jour, un 17 juin, tout avait basculé.

Ce jour-là, Shiro était malade, et Ichigo était allé au dojo sans son frère. Sa mère était donc allée le récupérer. Sauf que, c'est ce jour-là qu'elle leur fut arrachée. Ichigo fut le seul témoin de sa mort, et il n'eût pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui était vraiment arrivé. La seule chose qu'il fut capable d'expliquer à sa famille, c'est qu'elle était morte en voulant le protéger. De quoi ? Il n'avait pas su le dire non plus.

Shiro avait appris la nouvelle comme un coup de poignard. Tandis que leur père et leurs deux soeurs lui pardonnaient, lui, refusait d'avoir cette attitude. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été là à ce moment. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Et aussi, il savait que les derniers mots de sa mère avaient été pour Ichigo, c'était probablement ce qui l'énervait le plus.

Bien que maintenant ils se parlaient comme deux personnes se connaissant juste de nom, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné. La plupart du temps, ils s'ignoraient, mais il arrivait fréquemment qu'ils se disputent pour un oui ou pour un non. La tension qu'il y avait entre eux était vraiment pesante.

« Yo, Shiro ! T'es en avance, dis donc ! »

Shiro se retourna vivement vers la voix. C'était Shawlong. Un des « chiens » de Grimmjow, mais il fallait avouer que c'était l'un des plus sympas.

« Salut ! J'étais un peu nerveux.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas ! Grimmjow-sama t'aime bien ! Ch'uis sûr que tu vas le réussir, ce test ! »

Shiro acquiesça devant Shawlong qui eût un rire que tout être humain normalement constitué aurait qualifié de "sadique". Après quelques minutes de patience, le reste de la bande débarqua dans la rue. Grimmjow, à la lumière des éclairages blancs contrastant avec le noir de la nuit, avait les cheveux encore plus visibles que d'habitude. Les 4 autres « chiens » le suivaient.

« Hey ! T'es en avance petit !

- Je sais. Bon, c'est quoi le test ?

- Sois pas si impatient ! Tu le sauras bientôt de toute façon, et ça risque de te plaire ! »

Toute la bande éclata de rire sauf Shiro qui fit mine de sourire, mais, au fond de lui, il était encore plus tendu... Rukia venait de sortir de son cours de danse sur glace. (L : On oublie l'épisode n°je-ne-sais-pas-combien-mais-allez-demander-à-Celia-si-vous-voulez-vraiment-savoir où Rukia dit à Ichigo qu'elle ne sait pas patiner.) (C : Episode 342. Je vais vérifier, et je reviens. ... J'avais raison ! ^^) Elle était en retard car un imbécile s'était amusé à cacher ses chaussures dans le placard à balais. Alors, son sac sur le dos, elle courrait dans les rues sombres pour rentrer à temps chez elle. Alors qu'elle allait passer devant la rue Tsukishima, elle sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'assommer. Tout devint noir.

« Assomme la première fille qui passe devant cette rue et ramène-la sans te faire voir. »

C'était le test. Tout d'abord, Shiro n'avait pas voulu le faire, mais avec quelques menaces, insultes, puis promesses, Grimmjow l'avait persuadé. Lorsque la fille fût devant lui, Grimmjow eût un sourire de fou. C'était Rukia. La soeur d'Hisana. Membre du groupe de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il allait s'amuser encore plus que prévu ! (C : Moi, je dis que Grimmjow est juste maso...) Le groupe forma instantanément un demi-cercle autour de la future victime. Grimmjow remarqua que Shiro était nerveux et regrettait visiblement son geste. Dommage, car il aimait bien ce petit nouveau. Il pensait qu'il avait plus de cran. A peine quelques secondes après, la fille se réveilla en se frottant la tête. Il lui fallut à nouveau quelques secondes pour comprendre sa position et se relever précipitamment. Grimmjow regarda rapidement D Roy et lui fit signe. Celui-ci eût un grand sourire, puis il se tourna vers Rukia et lui saisit rapidement les poignets.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- On se calme ma belle ! Je vais pas te manger !

- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

D Roy tenta un baiser mais Rukia réussit à se libérer et à la repousser. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant D Roy qui se releva péniblement en marmonant des menaces à l'encontre d'une « saleté de **** » (L : Je vais pas trop vulgariser non plus !).

« Alors D Roy ? T'as du mal avec une fille ?

- Ta gueule Nakim ! Sinon je t'en colle une !

- Que j'ai peur ! »

Shawlong partit d'un rire et fût très vite rejoint par le reste du groupe, y compris de Shiro cette fois. L'humilié s'avança vers Rukia qui s'était mise en position de défense. Il la nargua un peu avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing qu'elle para. Surpris, D Roy n'eût pas le réflexe de s'éloigner et reçut un coup de pied bien placé, à un endroit des plus... Heu... Enfin... A l'entrejambe quoi !

« Je vais la tuer cette connasse !

- A mon tour ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! déclara Ill Forte avec l'assentiment de Grimmjow »

Rukia regarda rapidement son nouvel adversaire et conclut qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre lui, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus l'effet de surprise. Il la plia en deux grâce à un bon coup de pied et la retint en la tenant par le cou. Rukia avait du mal à respirer mais elle s'en fichait. Son coeur allait exploser tellement elle avait peur.

« C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à regarder...

- C'est vrai... admit le chef de la bande. Mais...

- Qu'est ce que j'en fais ? »

Grimmjow s'avança et Ill Forte recula en lâchant sa victime qui s'assit péniblement contre le mur. Il s'accroupit et tira par les cheveux la tête de Rukia en arrière qui gémit sans se défendre, trop lasse pour tenter quoique ce soit.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir en dessous de cette robe mais on peut toujours s'arranger pour se faire plaisir. N'est-ce pas les gars ? »

Rukia sentit son coeur s'affoller. Elle avait bien compris le sous-entendu. Alors que Grimmjow allait s'attaquer aux vêtements, il reçut un coup qui l'envoya rejoindre les sacs poubelles. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Roux.

"Yo ! J'espère que je suis pas trop en retard !"

* * *

><p><em>Ludivine : Avant que vous protestiez...<em>

_NON ! Je ne suis pas une perverse !_

_NON ! Je ne suis pas sadique ! (Enfin si.)_

_NON ! Je ne suis pas une dramaturge-qui-écrit-des-livres-pour-adulte ! (En gros des livres ennuyeux, chiants, dramatiques.)_

_Sinon c'est tout... Désolée Celia, mais je vais aussi faire le prochain chapitre, vu que j'ai pas réussi à tout caser dans un seul !_

_Celia : Bon, vous l'aurez compris, la prochaine fois, c'est Ludi, et venez pas vous plaindre, c'est pour vous faciliter la lecture ! A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ludivine : Bon ben comme j'ai pas réussi à tout caser en un chapitre, je fais aussi le chapitre 4 ! Vous inquiétez pas ! C'est à Celi-chou-chan après !_

_Celia : (No comment sur ce surnom, Ludi...) Petit message aux lecteurs : j'ai édité deux-trois trucs dans les chapitres précédents, je vous conseille de relire. Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : Fin de soirée mouvementée...<strong>_

Lorsque Shiro avait accepté de suivre les ordres de Grimmjow, il s'était mis d'accord avec ce dernier. Quand il avait vu que D Roy allait briser cet accord, Shiro avait eu un moment d'hésitation pour la confiance de Grimmjow. Il allait intervenir, mais la fille s'était très bien défendue en envoyant balader le « pauvre » D Roy. Il avait ri avec les autres et s'était alors détendu. Mais lorsque Ill Forte prit le relais, Shiro se demanda s'il avait bien fait finalement, d'accepter le rendez-vous. En un coup de poing, la brute avait mis à terre la jeune fille. Shiro s'était tendu. Et ensuite, tout avait dérapé.

Alors que Grimmjow avait décidé de faire des choses pas très catholiques (L : Pas religieuses non plus... Ben quoi ?), quelqu'un était intervenu. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien. Son frère. D Roy et Nakim avaient accouru près de leur chef sonné, pendant que Shawlong, Eduardo et Ill Forte avaient bouché les issues. Shiro avait reculé dans l'ombre trop stupéfait pour réagir.

"Yo ! J'espère que je suis pas trop en retard !"

Dès qu'Ichigo avait vu Rukia courir, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait aller lui demander le chemin. Puis il l'avait vu se faire assommer et avait hésité à intervenir. Au bout d'un long débat entre les différents neurones qui constituaient son cerveau (L : Faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup n'empêche.), Ichigo décida d'aller « sauver héroïquement » la « jeune fille en détresse ». Après son intervention, Ichigo se demandait comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Il s'attendait aussi à ce qu'elle le remercie à genoux, qu'elle éclate en sanglots ou encore qu'elle se mette à prier mais... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le frappe derrière la tête en lui criant :

« IDIOT ! T'es qu'un idiot !

- Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je suis venu te sauver moi !

- J'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me sauve !

- Ah ouais ? Bah je m'en vais alors puisque Mlle peut se débrouiller toute seule pour battre tous ces gens ! dit-il en montrant du doigt le groupe de voyous.

- Tu pars ? Me dis pas que t'as peur ? demanda t-elle ironiquement.

- Moi ? Peur ?

- Bah quoi ? Tu sais même pas te battre, mauviette ! déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir ! répondit-il en se tournant vers son premier adversaire, c'est-à-dire Eduardo. »

Alors que ce dernier se faisait une joie d'éclater l'insolent, celui-ci lui envoya plusieurs coups de pied dans un enchaînement parfait. Eduardo bloqua avec peine le reste des attaques et se retrouva rapidement contre le mur. Ichigo vit une ouverture et balança de toutes ses forces son poing en direction du visage de l'autre. Au dernier moment, une main puissante l'arrêta.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Ichigo ! ricana le propiétaire de cette main.

- Shiro ? »

Ichigo tourna la tête en direction de son frère, son jumeau. Des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Qu'est ce que Shiro faisait là ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il était là ? Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ces types ? Sans plus de manière, Shiro mit fin à toutes ces questions en envoyant son pied dans l'estomac d'Ichigo. Il recula de plusieurs mètres, le souffle court.

« Shiro, qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Ta gueule ! cria Shiro »

Il avait les yeux brillants d'excitation. Son frère avait toujours été meilleur en tout. Sauf au combat au corps à corps, où Shiro le surpassait. Lorsqu'Ichigo avait arrêté de venir au dojo, il s'était rouillé même s'il avait gardé de magnifiques réflexes, alors que Shiro n'avait cessé de s'améliorer. Shiro se jeta sur Ichigo en enchaînant coups de pied et coups de poing sans pause. Son frère, interloqué, paraît du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais certains coups passaient. Rukia, sans perdre de temps, vit une possibilité de fuite. Elle assomma Shawlong qui bloquait la rue, ce qui fut simple, puisque, comme le reste du groupe (y compris Grimmjow), il était plongé dans une stupéfaction totale et suivait le combat, comme hypnotisé. La jeune fille prit rapidement son sac et une canette de soda laissée négligemment par terre, ce qui est contraire au règlement contre-pollution, et se tourna vers les combattants.

« Finalement, la pollution servira à me sauver la vie...» pensa-t-elle.

Elle lança de toutes ses forces la canette sur Shiro et cria :

« ICHIGO ! ON SE BARRE ! »

Ensuite, elle se retourna et partit en courant. Ichigo profita de la déconcentration de Shiro, faite grâce à la canette vide (L : Pas très cool, je sais.), et partit à la suite de sa camarade en ramassant son sac dans la foulée. A ce moment là, Shiro aurait très bien pu suivre son frère et abandonner le groupe de Grimmjow pour ne pas avoir de problèmes plus tard, mais une chose le retint. Celle d'avoir fait fuir quelqu'un, d'avoir gagné. Le sentiment de force, de puissance et de supériorité. Shiro était heureux. Il regrettait bien sur d'avoir aidé à l'agression d'une jeune lycéenne innocente, mais le plaisir éprouvé à l'idée d'avoir fait ses preuves et d'avoir impressionné le caïd du lycée... le laissait sur une pensée agréable.

« Pas mal du tout !

- De quoi ?

- Bah tu lui as mis une belle dérouillée ! »

C'était Grimmjow. Il était visiblement content de lui. Tout le groupe vint à sa rencontre et le félicita avec de grande accolades et des compliments criés pour ne pas dire gueulés.

« Bienvenue dans l'groupe, vieux !

- Merci ! »

Shiro était accepté. Tout allait bien. Enfin, tout devait aller bien. Mais...

Rukia s'arrêta et se colla à un mur, le souffle court. Ichigo la rattrapa, moins essoufflé qu'elle.

« Merci !

- Ben tu vois !

- Quoi ? dit elle avec un regard noir.

- T'arrives à être sympa ! »

Elle grommela une réponse inintelligible et tourna la tête pour qu'il ne vit pas son sourire. Tout s'était bien passé après tout. Soudain, Rukia se souvint d'un détail.

« Attends ! Y avait ton frère là-bas ! Je me trompe ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta de sourire. Ses pensées s'envolèrent alors qu'il répondait « Oui » d'une voix éteinte. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le téléphone de Rukia sonna, les coupant dans leur réflexion.

« Allô ? Hisana-nee-san ? *pause* Quoi ? *pause* Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute, je- *pause* Mais non ! *elle rougit en se tournant vers Ichigo* Je te dis que non ! *pause* Enfin, dis à maman de ne pas s'inquiéter, j'arrive dans quelques minutes ! *pause* En fait, je me suis fait attaquer et- *pause* Non, Hisana, c'était pas des chiens enragés, ni des escargots qui étaient atteints de la malaria ! *pause* Ok bon, j'arrive ! »

Elle referma le portable d'un geste sec.

« T'habites où ?

- Dans le quartier Sud, et toi ?

- Aussi. J'te raccompagne ?

- Merci, c'est gentil. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans prononcer un mot. Ichigo pensait à son jumeau, Shiro. Rukia pensait à ce qu'elle raconterait à sa famille. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison de la jeune fille. Ichigo était impressionné. C'était une véritable baraque de luxe !

« Ouah ! Mais t'es riche dis donc ! remarqua-t-il en sifflant, admiratif.

- Je sais. fit-elle en souriant. Enfin merci pour tout.

- C'est rien ! A demain Rukia !

- A demain Ichigo ! »

Ichigo attendit que la porte fut fermée pour continuer sa route. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant chez lui. Une simple maisonnette sympathique avec un jardin d'une taille normale. Ichigo passa la porte en annonçant qu'il était arrivé quand soudain...

« ICHIIIGOOOO ! »

« Oh non ! Il va pas remettre ça ! » pensa Ichigo en regardant l'énergumène qui avait débarqué en sautant sur le jeune homme, qui lui colla un coup de pied dans la tronche.

« Fils indigne ! Pourquoi m'as tu frappé ?

- T'avais qu'à pas sauter sur moi comme un malade !

- C'était pour te montrer mon soulagement et mon affection !

- J'en ai pas besoin !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper son père ! Oh non ! Je saigne, regarde !

- T'es médecin, t'as qu'à te soigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Karin en débarquant dans le couloir.

- Ton frère m'a tapé ! Regarde, j'ai un bobo !

- M'en fiche !

- Que ce monde est cruel ! fit le père en embrassant une affiche avec dessus une jeune femme ab-so-lu-ment magnifique.

- Papa, c'est du papier.

- Laisse-le, Karin. Au moins, il nous laisse tranquille. remarqua Ichigo en montant dans sa chambre.

- Enfants cruels ! gémit le concerné. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et retourna s'assoir sur le canapé pour regarder la boîte magique appelée Télé. (L : Avec un graaannd T !)

Une heure plus tard, après avoir dîné sans Shiro, la famille se dipersa. Isshin se dirigea vers la Télé (C : Tiens, toujours le grand T...) et s'affala sur le canapé pour regarder son émission de tous les soirs, Karin débarrassa la table, Yuzu passa un petit coup d'aspirateur, et Ichigo voulut monter dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs. Mais, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Shiro venait de rentrer. (C : Là, c'est moi qui prend le relais.) Énervé, Ichigo décida d'interroger son frère.

« Shiro.

- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Je dois te parler.

- Et moi j'en ai pas envie, frérot. dit il ironiquement. »

Ichigo tiqua. « Frérot » était le surnom qu'utilisait Shiro pour s'adresser à lui, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu dans la bouche de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là bas ?

- J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. dit Shiro en l'ignorant délibérement.

- Fais pas semblant ! Pourquoi tu les as aidés ? Pourquoi t'as attaqué Rukia ? s'écria Ichigo.

- Mais je n'ai fait que m'amuser, frérot. rétorqua-t-il, cynique.

- T'amuser ? En agressant quelqu'un ? s'énerva t-il.

- Ça te pose un problème, peut-être ?»

Les deux frères étaient face à face. Chacun sentait la colère de l'autre. Ichigo détestait le côté dédaigneux de son frère. Shiro détestait que son frère lui fasse la morale, bien qu'il gardait son air moqueur. Les deux petites soeurs et le père regardaient les deux jumeaux furieux. Ils étaient trop choqués pour pouvoir réagir.

« T'as tout compris. Je refuse que tu fasses des conneries pareilles !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire... frérot ?

- Justement. C'est ça, le problème !

- Que je sois ton frère ? Tu te soucies donc tant que ça de moi ? C'est gentil, mais-

- Non. J'ai juste honte... d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec un type comme toi !»

Suite à cette phrase, Ichigo envoya son poing vers le visage de son frère qui bloqua l'attaque d'une main et balança son genou dans l'estomac de son frère. Ensuite, Shiro projeta son jumeau sur un mur grâce à un puissant coup de pied.

«Quoi que tu puisses dire, tu te ramollis de plus en plus, frérot. lança t-il d'un ton froid et vainqueur."

Shiro commença à monter l'escalier, mais Ichigo, qui commençait une phrase, l'arrêta.

"Je le redis... Que tu traînes avec des types comme ça... passe encore... Mais que tu les suives dans leurs conneries et que ça aille jusque là... c'est hors de question !"

Ichigo se releva et voulut à nouveau frapper son frère. Mais, affaibli par leurs deux combats, celui dans la rue Tsukishima et celui entamé, à peine fût-il à sa portée qu'il fût mis hors de combat, et se retrouva encore une fois à terre. Shiro fût soudain pris d'une sourde colère, et continua à frapper son frère au sol.

"Et t'es qui pour décider de avec qui je devrais traîner ? Hein ? Ton "passe encore", c'est comme si t'avais le droit de refuser mes fréquentations ! Et si j'en ai assez de te suivre, niais comme tu es, hein ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Tu crois que je vais rester avec toi, et passer ma vie à jouer le gentil et à faire la morale aux gens ? Non ! C'est pas la vie que je veux ! Tu peux pas décider ce genre de trucs pour moi, t'es pas ma mère !"

(C : là, je vous conseille cette musique : après l'adresse de YouTube, que je n'arrive pas à mettre, ajoutez /watch?v=JBMon6-NuD0&feature=BFa&list=PL261B1E7A966552D4 Sinon, si ça marche pas, c'est "A Requiem", le 12ème soundtrack de l'OST 2 de Bleach.)

D'un coup, il se calma. A cause de cette dernière phrase. Pour cette même phrase, Ichigo ne sut que répondre. En vérité, il savait, mais ne pouvait pas. Les trois spectateurs n'osèrent intervenir non plus. Ce fut Ichigo qui reprit la parole en premier.

"Justement... Que dirait maman... si elle savait ce que tu as fait ?

- ...

- Shiro..."

Ce fut Yuzu qui avait continué.

"Arrête, s'il-te-plaît..."

C'était maintenant Karin. A ces trois dernières phrases s'ajouta un regard noir d'Isshin, ce que Shiro n'avait jamais vu.

"Evidemment, c'est toi que tout le monde a toujours préféré, Ichigo ! On ne te dit rien parce que tu as voulu me frapper le premier, sous prétexte que tu veux m'empêcher d'avoir ma liberté, d'avoir les amis que je veux ! Evidemment, maman m'aurait dit : "va jouer avec Ichigo et ses amis", en te prenant comme exemple, puisqu'elle aussi, elle te préférait !"

Shiro asséna un dernier coup de poing à son frère, toujours au sol.

"De toute manière... Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que des gens faibles et "exemplaires" comme vous pensent de moi ! Vous tous, et même maman ! Si elle n'était pas morte, elle aurait eu la même réaction que vous, c'est tant mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là !"

Il monta ensuite lentement à l'étage pendant que son frère se relevait, sonné et choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Yuzu se précipita vers son frère et l'aida à se relever. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur. Douleur physique mais surtout mentale. Son frère, son jumeau, Shiro, avait aggressé une personne, une fille, sans avoir aucun regret, juste pour « s'amuser », l'avait attaqué lui, son alter-ego et meilleur ami dans leur enfance, et, pire encore, avait insulté leur mère disparue. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était impossible ! Le Shiro de son enfance n'aurait jamais dit de choses pareilles ! Comment pouvait-il partager du sang avec lui ? Ichigo gémit, puis s'évanouit à cause de la douleur et des toutes les pensées qui lui tourmentaient l'esprit...

* * *

><p><em>Ludivine : Alors mes amis ? Que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Enfin pour l'instant vous êtes pas nombreux à avoir commenté... T-T Mais pas du tout nombreux en fait... Allez ! Faîtes un petit effort ! Pitié... Snif...<em>

_Celia : Ouais, commentez, s'il vous-plaît ! Sinon, je voulais dire que, normalement, je devais écrire le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, j'vais essayer d'éviter de redoubler, donc, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à corriger ce chapitre, et je ne sais pas si je ferais le prochain ou si je le laisserais à Ludi..._

_Ludivine : Elle l'écrira chers lecteurs ! Soyez en certains... *regard sadique*_

_Celia : Bon, bah j'ai pas le choix... Vous êtes témoins, je me fais maltraiter par une arrancar !_


End file.
